


Concerto For Those Lost and Those Found

by Lohksparce



Series: A Guardian and a Dreg Walk Into a Bar [11]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, Fluff and Angst, Gaia-1 (Original Character) - Freeform, M/M, Meeksis (Original Character) - Freeform, Palindrome (Original Character) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohksparce/pseuds/Lohksparce
Summary: Gaia's off on a patrol mission in the EDZ, and Meeksis tags along so he can go exploring in the forests. An encounter with a crashed Skiff leads to a change in their life.
Relationships: Devrim Kay/Marc (Mentioned), Male Guardian/Original Fallen | Eliksni Character(s)
Series: A Guardian and a Dreg Walk Into a Bar [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695205
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Concerto For Those Lost and Those Found

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, this chapter took a bit to come out. I thought it was gonna hit 10k, but it ended just shy of 8. It also ended up sadder/more angst-ier than originally planned, but the new direction felt right considering the situation. This also sort of foreshadows something I haven't entirely decided upon. Either way, we'll be back with your regularly scheduled Gaia and Meeksis shenanigans in the next next episode.

Snowflakes fell lightly onto the EDZ, joining their brethren on the thoroughly covered ground, and gathering themselves into even larger piles on the leafless trees. Meeksis looked up at the cloud-filled sky, feeling the brief chilliness of snowflakes on his face. He had always heard tales of the EDZ during the occasional gathering of Dusk crews on the Shore: the tall trees that rose into the sky and changed colors with the seasons, all sorts of little noisy animals like birds and rabbits (he had recognized those from his books), and deep lakes in between the sprawling ruins of old human settlements. The City was beautiful but the EDZ was a different kind of beauty. It was rugged and wild. There were so many trees to climb and perch from, interesting old buildings to explore, and nature was all around and making itself known to no one. He had even seen a few deer from afar.

What would it look like in spring, or summer? And autumn, he definitely had to visit in autumn, and see the leaves with their new colors and flop into all the leaf piles. He and Gaia could plan a nice little trip for next year.

That would be a sight to behold if the City and pictures he'd seen on VanNet were anything to go by.

Meeksis glanced at the sled he pulled behind him, eyes narrowing slightly. The snow was perfect for sledding like Gaia had shown him, but would it work as well on grassy terrain? He would have to test that in the future.

He drug his sled closer, peering over the long, gentle slope that stretched out before him and down into a valley. It was a good stretch of terrain that didn't have too many trees, he'd go far. For a brief moment, he glanced out towards the distance. What was Gaia doing right now? He had a decent idea of what patrols were: checking for enemies, making sure no Taken corruption appeared again, and searching for this or that. Errands like what he might be doing if he were still with his crew. Was he searching through ruins? Perhaps he would bring him back a souvenir. He wondered if his love might run into other Eliksni too. He had seen traces of his people in the area, old footsteps and banners, but no Eliksni running about in the snow like him.

Shrugging his scarf further up onto his face. he settling onto the sled easily, primary hands gripping the reigns and his secondaries ready to aid in steering. After a moment, he pushed off the slope with his secondaries, still as thankful to have them back as when they'd finally regrown. Snow flew by on each side of his sled, splattering against the trees with dull, crunchy noises as he cut a path down the hill. Meeksis grunted, leaning to the right to swerve around a tree. The wind rustling his scarf was bracing and he sucked in a breath, smiling to himself.

He leaned to swerve around another bush and yelped, narrowly avoiding a tree, cracked in half and displaying a fearsome maw of splinters. Meeksis' eyes widened. All four arms came out, claws digging into the earth and throwing up snow and dirt until he slowed to a stop just in time to avoid another tree and a harsh transition onto torn up earth. He breathed a sigh of relief and carefully got to his feet, dusting his hands off.

Something large had cut a path through the trees, leaving them broken and smoldered, and bits of burnt metal lodged in the earth. Meeksis' eyes narrowed and he brushed the snow off a larger chunk. It was battered and bruised, with jagged edges and faded paint that was barely noticeable over a burn mark. A Guardian's jumpship? He frowned. No. That didn't seem right. The color and texture was too familiar.

Meeksis' eyes widened.

The Eliksni snatched up the reigns to his sled and hurried down the path of destruction, toeing around the bits of metal that grew in size and shape. Long, thin metal rods. He stepped on something and leapt back a little, expecting to feel pain, but upon brushing away snow and dirt, it was just a banner. Charred as it was, it still held a hint of purple color. He followed the skid mark down a hill, and into a clearing of bent trees that looked as if an explosion went off in the middle of them. Bright blue eyes narrowed into sad slits.

In the center of the destruction was a broken Skiff.

He had hoped that wouldn't be. Maybe some Guardian just had a similar color scheme on their ship from a shader. And maybe they liked to paint it too, and fly banners with a Class symbol on it. Purple was close to blue. But no. His hopes had been just that: hopes. Meeksis felt a pang of sadness deep within him, and silently, he let go of his sled and walked up to the Skiff, feeling tiny beneath it. The crunch of his footsteps felt too loud. A gaping hole had been torn into the side of the Skiff, but he wasn't sure what it had come from. It didn't look like Guardian Rocket Launcher fire, it was too large and violent for that. Hive was unlikely. Maybe Cabal?

Whatever had happened, the wreck was still fresh, he was sure of it.

Meeksis steadied himself on some of the less jagged pieces of Skiff and crawled into the hole with a grunt.

The inside of the wreck was dark and shadowed, illuminated only by a few circular screens that retained a fraction of power and smaller cracks in the hull that sunlight peeked through. Stepping through the small room and into the tight hallways, he could see bodies of his kin: broken and battered. Dregs, Vandals, and a Captain finally, too. Several Servitors of varying sizes cracked open like eggs. Some seemed to have been leaving the communal rooms Skiff had. Some must had been trying to pilot through it. Snow had managed to get inside too, and covered some of the bodies and debris.

He's seen plenty of death before, and stopped fazing him long ago. Eliksni have to get used to it.

But that didn't mean it wasn't sad.

Maybe he could at least give them a burial of some kind, then see what he could scavenge and save.

Meeksis went to turn and head back towards the makeshift exit, but he paused, head tilting at a tiny, tiny noise. Something hissed at him.

It was so weak and pitiful, he barely heard it over the sound of his own breathing.

A pile of snow near one of the frozen bodies moved then stilled, and Meeksis tensed up. The snow rose up again, and four beady, dim eyes stared at him, crusted with frost. His heart sunk crawled up and dropped straight into the spit of his stomach. Meeksis dove into the snow, scooping it away with all four hands until all that remained was a tiny, scrunched up form that was far too pale. It was a chubby little hatchling, curled in on themselves and frost covered their soft, translucent exoskeletal plates from head to toe. He practically tore his scarf off, and then his sweater next, bundling the hatchling up into the warm fabric with his primaries while his secondaries gently brushed frost off the hatchling and trying to coax warmth into them. Beneath the snow, he could see bruises and dried blood and the way the little hatchling held one arm stiffly.

The hatchling burbled a little, relaxing into the soft, warm fabric and the arms of someone living. Meeksis felt warmth surge in his heart and he gently dusted the last snow off the hatchling's head.

 **["Oh, little one... I'm here now. Do not die on me,"]** Meeksis cooed softly at the hatchling. **["You are strong to have survived, yes. You can survive a little longer."]**

One of his secondaries reached up to tap the comm badge Gaia had put on his scarf but he felt flesh.

Right. His scarf was on the hatchling.

"Gaia? Can you hear me?" Meeksis pressed down on the comm badge with one hand while his others worked to rub the hatchling while he breathed his warmer breath onto it. Eliksni could handle cold well, but not hatchlings. Their little plates were still to soft, too undeveloped. Thank the Great Machine he came by.

After a tiny burst of static, the Exo's voice came through. _"Yeah, I can hear you. Everything okay?"_

"No, things unwell. I found crashed Skiff, recent judging by damage. I checked but there were no survivors... None save for a hatchling, but it is frozen and hurt. It will not survive long here."

_"Traveler... We can't let the little guy die. You can't wait for me, but there's only one place I can think of that's near you, the church, but... that's Devrim's post."_

Meeksis' eyes narrowed slightly. Gaia had told him of the militiaman Devrim, how he kept a watch over the EDZ. A kind man with a kind husband who sheltered Guardians and civilians alike if needed, and a good sniper.

_"I could contact him, tell him you're coming and that you need help right away. Would you be okay with that?"_

"Yes. Call him and tell him. I will make my way to the church."

_"Okay. Just a second–"_

Meeksis flinched at the abrupt sound of Cabal war cries and gunfire assaulting his ears.

_"Oh come on, now you guys show up!"_

_"Gaia, I'm reading Taken approaching as well!"_

_"Why! Gah– I'll get Pal to call Devrim... I'll be there as soon as I can!"_

"Be safe, my mate."

_"You know it! You be safe too!"_

A last barrage of gunfire and Cabal screaming in terror and death ended off the call. Damned Red Legion were still trying to cling to the system even at their utter defeat. Even the Almighty threat had been taken care of and their Sundial scheme was beaten back, and they were still scurrying about like roaches. Meeksis shook his head.

Gaia would take care of them. Right now, he had to take care of the hatchling.

Meeksis straightened up, holding the bundled hatchling against his chest while his primary hands worked to tie the baby to his chest with his sweater. He scrambled out of the Skiff carefully and back to his sled, pausing only to take it by the rope and tie it to the waist of his sweats before running back into the forest. His secondaries cuddled the hatchling close, and every few minutes he checked to make sure the little one was still breathing. For a brief moment, he paused long enough to scent the air, and then kept moving; it wouldn't be good to run into a random Guardian of Eliksni.

Snow had since stopped falling and Meeksis was thankful his partial tracks made finding the path back easier. Long strides carried him through the rest of the forest and across the ruined bridge he and Gaia had rode over earlier, and bless the little hatchling, they were still hanging in there despite being bounced around.

Soon, one lone church and the ruined town it sat in came into view, and he ducked down behind a rock, watching for any Guardians, but the ruins were quiet.

Meeksis scrambled up the steps and one hand rose up to knock on the newly repaired doors, but Devrim was already waiting. The man opened one door and stepped aside to let Meeksis in.

"Come in. I've already got a fire going and some blankets and food ready for the baby."

Meeksis smiled warmly, and ducked inside the church, instantly feeling the fire's warmth. "Thank you."

He hurried into the church while Devrim took a look around the square, making sure no random Guardians were speeding towards him for bounties or directions. The fire crackled softly, filling the bottom floor with warmth and light, and Meeksis couldn't help sighing in relief. The hatchling had a good chance now.

"Do you have medical supplies?" Meeksis asked, pulling a nearby crate towards the fire. He took a moment to untie the sled from his waist and push it out of the way.

"Indeed I do, I'll get them for you. Here you are." Devrim answered with a nod, grabbing a small stack of blankets and some rations from off a nearby shelf; something he'd installed recently now that the church was being made into a real station point. He handed them to Meeksis before heading up the stairs.

"Thank you," Meeksis gave him an appreciative click and took the items. He untied his sweater and gently laid the hatchling down on the crate, giving him a gentle pat on the head as he looked him over, eyes narrowing. There were a few nicks and bruises on his head and chest, and the poor thing had scrapes all over his arms and hands, probably from crawling around trying to find life. The Eliksni shook his head.

"We will take care of you. No need to search any longer," Meeksis whispered.

The hatchling blinked slowly, looking up at him with lidded eyes and watching his movements. Meeksis pulled his sweater and scarf away for the time being, carefully bundling the hatchling up in the soft fleece and making a makeshift nest for him. Devrim came down the stairs, first aid kit in one hand and a kettle of water in one hand.

"Hopefully none of our remedies are dangerous to you, but I brought some water though, just to be safe," Devrim said, pulling up another nearby crate. Shame he didn't put together the chairs yet.

"I use water then. Some human things are okay for me, but I am not sure for a hatchling," Meeksis frowned slightly, opening the first aid kit with his secondaries. He poked through the items, pulling out gauze and bandage wrapping and setting it to one side. "Wounds are not deep though, thankfully, so should be okay."

"What happened to the little one? Gaia's message was rather rushed so all I heard was 'Eliksni friend coming to you with Eliksni baby. Needs help please' before he started yelling at Cabal." Devrim moved closer, taking the top off the kettle so Meeksis could dip one of the gauze in.

Admittedly, that wasn't all he wanted to ask. Gaia's message was rather brief, but he didn't blame him for it. Expressing one's self while they were being shot at _was_ rather difficult usually. He had heard of Guardians working with a Fallen fellow by the name of Spider, but as far as he knew, they didn't wear bright sweaters or carried sleds with them, or even came near the EDZ. He wasn't wearing the House of Dusk's banners at all either. It was curious indeed.

"Survived a crash. I found a wrecked Skiff with a hole torn inside, and had went in to look, and found him in snow by the bodies," Meeksis answered, holding the wet gauze in his secondaries. His rebreather came off with a soft hiss and the click of latches being undone, and he gently situated it against the hatchling's face.

Devrim frowned, eyes following the Eliksni's movements before he decided to make himself useful and open some of the gauze packages up. It wasn't every day he got to observe a Fallen up close without danger, let alone an infant one. Admittedly, he was cute in a way. Marc would probably find him adorable though. The man had a fondness for animals and babies, or anything small and cute, really. That big heart was one of the many reasons he'd fallen in love with him though.

"A crash? Light, I had seen a smoking Skiff fly by a few days ago but I had assumed it made a safe landing." He shook his head. "How terrible. He's lucky you found him when you did."

"Yes, am glad I was sledding where I was." Meeksis gently dabbed at the hatchling's little hands, watching the tiny little claws try to hold one of his fingers.

The hatchling was starting to feel warmer, thankfully. He sucked in Ether in quick, tiny breaths, and his drowsy, dim eyes began to brighten, slowly but surely. They stared up at Meeksis' face, then over at Devrim and the fire both, then back to Meeksis. One of his legs twitched, and Meeksis pulled the rebreather away, not wanting to give him too much, just enough to help him heal. Eliksni hatchlings needed a lot of Ether but not too much at one time or it couldn't be too concentrated, he knew that much at least. Meeksis finished bandaging up the hatchling's arms, tying the bandage wraps up securely while Devrim handed him the medical supplies. Finally, he lifted him up with his primaries and his secondaries wrapped his torso up, and then his scraped up feet were next.

Time passed slowly while the fire crackled, but sure enough, the hatchling began to stabilize. His flesh was taking on a healthier, light maroon color and he even squirmed and kicked a little, grabbing hold of Meeksis' scarf with all four of his arms. He promptly shoved as much of it into his mouth as he could.

 **["You are a very brave Eliksni, yes, you are,"]** Meeksis cooed, stroking the hatchling's head and gently bringing him back into his arms. **["Enjoying the taste of my scarf, hm?"]**

He chittered in amusement, watching the little hatchling in his arms continue to nibble on his scarf with their tiny little teeth, eyes locked right onto his face. The hatchling chirped and held the fabric tighter, clutching it close to his bandaged chest as he slobbed on it, pausing only to let out a tiny yawn.

 **["You just want it all wet, don't you? I am going to have to wash it later but that is okay. I do not mind. I am just glad you are alive and well, little rascal. You are going to be mischievous, I can tell."]** Meeksis laughed softly, earning another chirp in return.

"I'm glad to see the little tyke seems to be recovering well," Devrim said, watching the hatchling turn and look at him as best he could. Those big blue eyes were looking a lot brighter than earlier. "I was worried he might not make it."

"I was too, but Eliksni are strong people. We have survived and endured much, and this one carries that with him. Don't you, yes?" Meeksis playfully attempted to pull the scarf away from the hatchling, but he held it tight, unwilling to give up his new blanket. "See? Strong little arms already even while injured."

Devrim nodded in agreement, chuckling. He couldn't deny the truth of that. While he'd only heard bits of pieces of Fallen-Eliksni history, from passing Guardians, his own studies, and picking up pieces from Fallen transmissions, what he did know was a sad tale. What would it be like to lose an entire homeworld and be forced into space, homeless and struggling? The City and humanity had faced that to an extent, but at least they had their homeworld at least.

Though it was a shame some of that rebounding involved trying to subjugate the Earth for a time.

"To rebound from that at all is a commendable thing," Devrim said, tending to the fire and adding another log. "Now that things have settled down, would you like some tea? I realize I didn't even offer you some when you came in. My apologies."

"Ah, tea would be nice." Meeksis nodded, cradling the hatchling a little further. "Thank you."

Devrim headed up the stairs to his loft and Meeksis watched him for a moment before turning back to the infant in his primary arms, head tilting slightly. He had never been this close to a hatchling before, discounting growing up in a nursery himself. All his time in the crew was spent scavenging and scouting mostly, and sometimes guard duty. There was something perfect about the tiny bundle in his arms, and the more he stared at those eyes that stared back him intently, the warmer his chest got until it was all fuzzy inside. Where was Gaia at? He so wanted him to meet the little one.

He smiled a little. **["You will like Gaia when you meet him, he is wonderful just like you, although he is very big."]**

A few minutes of rattling around in his loft for his extra kettle later, Devrim came down with a few mugs of steaming hot earl gray.

"Here you are, Meeksis," Devrim handed one mug to the Eliksni before sitting back down with a soft sigh. "I made one for Gaia, just in case. I'd thought he would've arrived by now but perhaps there were more Cabal than anticipated."

"It sounded like there were many on comm line." Meeksis said in between careful sips of tea. His mouth and teeth weren't exactly made for the drink ware and he didn't want to end up spilling hot tea on the hatchling, the poor thing had enough wounds on him. Whatever tea it was, it tasted good. Mellow and earthy, like _psakiks_. "Gaia will be fine, I am sure. A few Cabal won't knock him down. He is probably on a Sparrow right now, forgetting he can transmat." He giggled.

"True. If I was a betting man, I'd put all my glimmer on that." Devrim chuckled. "You seem to know Gaia quite well. Would you mind if I asked how you two met? It's not every day a Guardian's on such friendly terms with the Fallen. Or would Eliksni be more accurate?"

Meeksis was quiet for a few moments, watching the man carefully. 

"Yes, Eliksni. And Gaia was... kind to me. Gave me food when I was hungry and then we ended up meeting again. Learned we had many shared interests, and he introduced me to one of my favorite foods too. We became... friends," He answered after a moment. "Sometimes we patrol together or just visit. Sledding too, while it is snowed." 

"How nice. Gaia's got a big heart, he does. Or reactor. I'm not quiet sure." Devrim chuckled, although he watched the Eliksni curiously. "Reminds me a little of how Marc and I met. I ran into him at a coffee shop and we happen to order the nearly same thing, and the orders got mixed up. It was practically love at first sight."

"Oh, who is Marc?"

Devrim smiled warmly. "He's my husband. He lives in the City so I don't get to see him often, but we call each other often, and he sends me care packages of tea and things from time to time too."

"That is nice. Gaia and I do the same, send little messages when he... or I, are on patrol," Meeksis added quickly, carefully opening one of the rations up, holding back a little smile. He gave each item a sniff and decided on a pack of dried but soft apples and pears. At the first sign of food, the hatchling relinquished his scarf finally and munched a piece eagerly.

"It's nice to have a friend on the comms like that, helps keep it interesting. Does your crew run in the area?"

"Nama. Am on my own," Meeksis glanced down, brushing fruit bits off the hatchling's mouth before feeding him more. "Though, originally from Tangled Shore. Am new to the EDZ."

"Ah! I see. That explains the Wolves accent, not many Eliksni in the area have it, I mainly hear Kings, Winter, a few Exile here and there, and rarely Devils."

"You are right. Was once with the Wolves, before I became Dusk." Meeksis blinked, head tilting in curiosity. "You know of other Eliksni, and our language?"

"Sort of. You are the first Fallen I've met personally, but I am... well, I wouldn't call myself fluent in Eliksni, but as a fan of linguistics and having listened to it so much, I fancy myself decent at it now," Devrim answered with a slight grin, finishing off his cup of tea and starting on Gaia's. Couldn't let it get cold.

He watched the hatchling hold onto the scarf with his secondary hands and hold a piece of fruit between his primaries, nibbling on it and glancing over at him with a mouth covered in fruit crumbs. "Making a mess, aren't you?"

The hatchling chirped and he chuckled.

"Perhaps you should do as Gaia did, try to talk to us, but with your language skills," Meeksis offered, tearing open a package of thick, salted crackers and breaking a chunk off for the hatchling. "Know humans and others do not always think highly of Eliksni, but not all are bad."

Devrim's brow furrowed in thought. It wasn't a bad idea. Their war with the Fallen was all but over, and it wouldn't hurt to try and be on more friendly terms, even to a small extent.

"I think I shall," He said after a few moments. "Meeting you has been quite nice, though its a shame it were under more dire circumstances. There are many Fallen in this area, and it seems they have made a home for themselves. I can welcome them to the neighborhood, so to speak. Though, hopefully I don't accidentally insult them somehow. I would prefer not to be shot."

Meeksis chittered. "Maybe start with a letter, leave for them to find from a safe distance. Food too. Gaia brought donut holes and loved them so maybe start with those."

"Getting some donut holes down here might be difficult, but it can be arranged. Wouldn't mind having a few myself."

A short burst of static cut through the room.

 _"_ _Meeksis, are you there?"_ Gaia asked, a slight crackle obscuring his voice. _"_ _Did you make it to Devrim_ _?"_

"Yes, am here, Gaia. I made it to the church fine, and the little one is much better," Meeksis smiled, watching the hatchling look around for the owner of the voice with wide eyes. "He is wondering where your voice comes from."

Gaia gasped softly. _"Tell him I'll be right there, I'm transmatting in now!"_

Meeksis chittered, leaning down to whisper, "Gaia will be here," to the hatching. Sure enough, a few moments later, Devrim and Meeksis heard heavy, armored footsteps crunching the soil outside and the doors of the church bursting open.

"Meeksis!" Gaia came in yelling, smoking rolling off his shoulders from where a passing Captain had thought it'd be amusing to fire a scorch cannon at him. He grinned as soon as he saw the Eliksni, and even more so at the bundle in his arms. The Exo's optics brightened at the little face staring back at him. "He's so cute!"

"Oh, I want to see!" Palindrome appeared in a shimmer, bobbing around Gaia's shoulder excitedly.

Devrim grinned a little, watching the two. "What, no hello for dear old Devrim as well?"

"Hey Devrim," Gaia gave the man a sheepish look before hurrying over to Meeksis' side and pulling a crate up next to him.

"Traveler, he's so tiny! I was expecting the hatchling to be the size of a human baby. Hi little guy!" Palindrome said, floating in close to the hatchling and looking him over, and the baby stared back with eyes wide and equally full of curiosity. He let go of the cracker he was eating and reached up for the Ghost with a coo, gripping the edges of Palindrome's shell with his tiny claws.

Gaia smiled softly, leaning in closer to Meeksis and the hatchling. "I think he likes you, Pal."

"I wonder if he thinks you are tiny Servitor? Maybe he thinks you going to give him more Ether."

"Oh. I hope not. I don't think I can do that," Palindrome blinked, then looked back to the hatchling. "Sorry little baby, I don't make Ether. I can transmat some to you though."

"Can I told him? Or do you think that'll bother him?" Gaia asked, trying to contain his excitement and the urge to pull his beloved into a great big huge like he usually did.

Meeksis looked the hatchling over for a moment, brow furrowing. "I think should be okay, his wounds were not too bad."

The Eliksni handed the bundle of life to Gaia carefully, and Palindrome floated along, keeping close to the hatchling while Devrim watched, contemplative. He could see when he was intruding on something he shouldn't.

"Here, how about I give you two a few moments to catch up while I brew some more tea and make sure no Guardians are about to drop in on us unannounced?" Devrim got to his feet and collected the empty mugs up in one hand, and Gaia gave him a nod with a little more thankfulness in it than intended.

One set of watchful eyes was on them though the entire time its owner was heading up the stairs, intrigued and amused.

"Hi, little guy," Gaia whispered, turning his attention back to the infant once the footsteps stopped and cradling him in one arm protectively, careful not to jostle him all the while. The hatchling abandoned its one-sided staring contest with Palindrome and turned its attention to the Exo, blinking slowly. Meeksis quietly scooted his crate closer before his mind could warn him of the potential consequences, leaning in against Gaia's shoulder.

He had never been so close to a baby before, human or Eliksni. The Last City always had children running around it, playing games and he saw people with babies from afar, but he never imagined he'd be holding one. The hatchling seemed so fragile and tiny, even Palindrome looked twice his size. Those big blue eyes blinked again, following the Exo's movements as Gaia leaned one finger in. Instinctively, one tiny hand grabbed his finger and held it tight with a tiny chitter. His inner reactor flared up and he felt warm and fuzzy all over.

Palindrome settled down against the crook of Gaia's arm and against the hatchling's head, not minding that the infant appeared to have lost interest in holding his shell. Meeksis smiled and reached over, cleaning away cracker before stroking the hatchling's head and his smile grew even wider when he yawned and leaned into his touch with a sleepy blink.

"I never imagined Eliksni babies were so tiny, or so cute. I still can't get over it." Gaia smiled, voice soft and quiet. "Do you know if he has a name?"

Meeksis clicked his mandibles and shook his head. "Not that I saw, but stayed not too long, especially when I found him."

"Poor thing..." Gaia watched the hatchling, optics darkening for a brief moment. The hatchling was still holding his finger, but slowly the surprisingly strong grip was faltering. He yawned again, each blink becoming slower and slower until his eyes shut completely, and Gaia held the little bundle closer as the infant cuddled into him and curled up.

"Should we name him? What should we even do with him?"

The Eliksni was quiet, watching his love and the infant. What _did_ they do with him? He had no family now. If any did survive the crash, he saw no sign of it, or they didn't know the little one had even survived. It didn't sit right with him, just finding the nearest Eliksni crew and handing the hatchling over. But who else would take him in?

A wave of realization lapped at Meeksis.

Gaia blinked and looked over at the Eliksni, staring in his eyes and he knew they were of one mind. He hoped.

"This hatchling needs a home. A family. Why not we?" Meeksis asked softly.

A smile spread across the Exo's face and he leaned in to press his whole face against Meeksis': a kiss only they could share.

He nuzzled Meeksis', illuminating his face with pale orange. "How do you always manage to read my mind?"

Meeksis purred happily, taking hold of the Exo's hand and threading their fingers together as best as their anatomy allowed. Both of them were quiet for a moment, just watching the slumbering hatchling and even Palindrome had dozed off into as much of a nap as a Ghost could have. Those tiny hands still held that scarf tight too, and the Eliksni had the feeling he wasn't getting it back any time soon.

"Any name ideas, then?" Gaia broke the silence first, still quiet.

"Something with scarf in name, perhaps." Meeksis chittered thoughtfully. "Or for the season."

Gaia smiled a little. "We could name him Scarf."

Meeksis' eyes narrowed slightly. He did like that. It was good, but it wasn't _right._ He mused over Eliksni names and Human names, even those he read in books. Next were genres of music and composers, and few song titles even. Then it hit him.

"How about Concerto?"

Gaia blinked and looked down at the hatchling. Then, he grinned. "He definitely looks like a Concerto to me."

"He shall be our little concerto then, now and forever," Meeksis murmured, holding the newly named hatchling's hand as he slumbered. Deep down inside, happy as he was, there was a pang of sadness. For the hatchling to have lost its parents and its crew in one foul swoop. It would never know them or that life. Not knowing a crew would be bittersweet, maybe it was better Concerto didn't, but he was sad it had to come to adoption. They couldn't return the hatchling to grateful parents. He would love him double, for that.

Gaia's brow furrowed, and he nudged the Eliksni gently. "Is everything okay?"

"Ah. Eia, is. Somewhat," Meeksis clicked his mandibles and leaned against the Exo, laying his head on his shoulder. "I am very happy, but I would like to bury the bodies of the crew. Lay flowers for them, maybe. Tell them their little one will be safe and loved with us."

His expression softened, plates relaxing, and he reached over so he could cup one of Meeksis' arms, rubbing an exoskeletal plate with his thumb.

"Good idea. We'll make sure they're laid to rest right," Gaia answered gently. "I promise."

Meeksis gave him a little smile, the kind where the corners of his many eyes crinkled up and it made him start grinning like a fool. "Thank you."

A few footsteps echoed from above and Gaia and Meeksis reluctantly pulled back from each other. Devrim came down the stairs a moment later, a cup of tea in one hand that had unfortunately stopped steaming after he sat there, sipping on it and watching the two's wonderful interactions. It was nice to see in a way he couldn't quite explain. For all the strife, these two had said no to it, and made something new and rare. Seeing the love made him miss his dear Marc, though.

"You two don't have to stop being affectionate on my account, you know," Devrim offered with a smile, sitting back down across from them. He took a sip from his tea. "I'm not going to revile in horror and throw either of you out."

Gaia blinked, feeling heat like gravitational pressure behind his plates. He shared a glance with Meeksis.

He really didn't like to lie.

Meeksis and Gaia shared another, longer look with each other. The Eliksni made a tiny motion towards Devrim, clicking his mandibles in question and Gaia shrugged, motioning towards him again. If he didn't know any better, he would've sworn the two were having a telepathic conversation with all the fidgeting they were doing.

"You don't have to to look so perturbed, I won't bite."

They really couldn't get out of this, could they?

"...What gave it away?" Meeksis relented, eyes narrowing slightly.

"I've got somewhat of a keen eye after all these years. I saw the way you two looked at each other. You didn't even notice me when you came in, your eyes went right to your friend," Devrim chuckled and took a sip of his tea. He'd seen a fair amount of their affection from the stairs too.

"Traveler, I should've known you'd figure it out. I'm bad at hiding things anyways," Gaia sighed. "Sorry, Meeksis."

Meeksis shook his head. "Nama, no need for apologies."

"Now I believe I understand what my parents meant when they said Marc and I were cute together."

"You think that? About us?" Gaia stared at him for a moment, and Meeksis held back a slight smile.

Devrim reminded him of Eva in a way. Kind and thoughtful, and far more open to his people than many others he'd witnessed from afar.

"Yes, I do. Young love is always a nice sight to behold." Devrim laughed a little. "Traveler, Marc must be rubbing off on me. Always the more sentimental of the two of us, he is."

"Marc sounds nice. Reminds me of one in old crew, he liked romance stories. Human, Awoken, or Eliksni, it did not matter. Would give him any if I found them," Meeksis smiled softly at the memory. Hopefully Versiks was doing well. Still alive.

"I didn't know my husband had an Eliksni twin. I'll have to write and tell him he has a long lost brother out there somewhere." Devrim took a sip of his tea, and Gaia and Meeksis both laughed a little. "Speaking of families, what do the two of you plan to do with the little one?"

Gaia and Meeksis shared another look, but one of pride this time.

"We're adopting him." The Exo's smile figuratively and literally lit up the room. "Meeksis named him Concerto."

"I think that name fits him perfectly," Devrim said, glancing down at the bundle of sleeping hatchling in Gaia's arms. "I'm sure the two of you will be fine parents."

"Thank you," Meeksis gave him a nod and a smile.

Outside the church, the sun was slowly beginning to set and dye the snow shades of orange and pink.

"We should hurry to the Skiff before night sets in," Meeksis chirped and motioned towards one of the broken windows, still on the list of things to be repaired.

"Checking for any more survivors?"

"We planned to give the crew a proper burial, but it doesn't hurt to check, just in case." Gaia said, giving Palindrome a gentle nudge to wake him up. "Maybe there's another lucky hatchling back there."

The man's expression softened in understanding. "Here, I'll come with you two and help out."

"Are you sure? Do not wish you to be in trouble for abandoning your post," Meeksis tilted his head.

"It'll be fine, I'm not under such strict orders. I can just leave a note for any passing Guardians, and if they need me, they can wait right here. Besides, I've got to make sure the new parents get home in time to put the baby to bed," Devrim winked.

Meeksis gave him an appreciative click.

They were new parents, weren't they? He had never really imagined having any children or being a parent, but now it seemed natural and good. It was an easy pill to swallow.

Devrim made quick work of the fire while he helped Gaia strap Concerto to his chest. A layer of blanket, Concerto slumbering softly and instinctively clinging to the fabric (scarf still in his hands, by the Great Machine), and another blanket made a warm sandwich, and Palindrome transmatted in a long scarf to tie it all together. Briefly, Meeksis wondered if their new son might wake up and take that scarf to hold as well.

They were out of the church as soon as Devrim had left a note and bundled himself up in a thick winter coat, carrying a shovel and his sniper in hand, just in case. After a cautious look around, Meeksis lead them out of the church and past the outskirts of Trostland. With the sun beginning its descent, Gaia made sure to keep his vents and fans a little less active. Even with the chill in the air, he'd made a nice personal heater for Concerto.

Thanks to the Eliksni's faint footsteps, finding the Skiff again had been easy.

Burying the bodies hadn't been.

Gaia dug the graves out in the chunk of forest that had narrowly avoided the Skiff's path of destruction, checking on Concerto every few minutes and relieved when the hatchling's chest rose and fell with his little breaths. Meeksis and Devrim carried out the bodies of the crew members in the condensed quarters first, flanked by Palindrome for light: a handful of Dregs and a few Vandals, broken and battered. Then, the Captain and the crew in the navigation circle and what was left of the Servitor. Beneath the undisturbed snow lay the bodies of other hatchlings less fortunate than Concerto.

None of them hissed back at them in fear and confusion.

Each body had a grave, even for the littlest ones, and Gaia covered them up without a word. Devrim found some flowering plants that thrived in the cold and herbs that stood out among the snow with their bright greens while Gaia and Meeksis found something to mark the graves with: large stones and branches, anything to make sure they weren't lost in snow. When they were done, Gaia and Meeksis stood close, arms holding each other close and one each on Concerto. Devrim stood off to the side, offering silent condolences. He didn't know them at all, but he'd known friends and co-workers who'd died like them, battered by the ships that normally kept them safe. It was never pretty.

 **["Gaia and I, we will take care of your hatchling, and love him every day. Rest easy in the Great Machine's shade,"]** Meeksis said, and he paused, looking up at the sky's vibrant colors.

He wasn't disturbed, but the sadness was there. He was Eliksni, he used to death. Born in it and raised by it, and it followed him like a dog desperate for a home. Family, friends, even those he disliked, he'd seen them die by the hundreds. Their numbers had dwindled over time and Houses had become a mass out one to save what was left. Saying good-bye was never easy but it was normal. At least this time, he could do it properly.

 **["Yes. We'll make sure he has a wonderful life. Rest in the Traveler's shade,"]** Gaia echoed, and he hoped that the Traveler saw them still, somehow, if even for a moment. He put a hand on Concerto's head, feeling him twitch in his sleep, thoroughly oblivious.

 **["Rest easy. I... don't know if the Traveler can see you, but I hope it does. I'll record all of you, so you aren't forgotten,"]** Palindrome offered quietly, nestling up against Meeksis.

Meeksis turned to Gaia after a few moments and pulled him into a gentle hug, careful not to squish Concerto by accident. The sunset was fading fast and the chill in the air grew, and even the Exo's puffs of ventilated air made clouds of vapor drift to the heavens.

"Many thanks for all your help." Meeksis pulled back from Gaia so his voice wouldn't be muffled by fabric and armor.

"Thank you too," Gaia added, looking like a lantern in the twilight. "Do you want us to walk you back to the church?"

"What am I, a feeble old man?" Devrim smirked. "Go on and get the little one back home, I'll be just fine. I've got my 'cane' right here, and I doubt I'll need to use it." He tapped the butt of his snipe rifle against his leg for emphasis.

His expression softened to a slight smile. "You two have a good night. I promise I won't be gossiping about the two of you either, especially if you placate me with updates on Concerto."

"We can do this, eia," Meeksis chittered, sharing a nod with Gaia. "Good bye, Devrim Kay."

"Farewell, Meeksis."

Devrim gave the two a short, fond wave. He took a last look at the sunset, figuring he'd get back to the church just in time for nightfall, and in time for another pot of nice, hot tea.

"See you later!" Gaia called back, and within the blink of an eye, Palindrome had transmatted them back onto their ship.

It was warm inside, and knocked the chill right off. The Ghost took up his position on the panel of the cockpit, and Meeksis helped Gaia untangle himself from the blanket and hatchling sandwich. Concerto was slumbering peacefully, clinging to the blanket tightly, and one of his little arms twitched. Something told him he would have to pay Devrim back for them, and the Eliksni's eyes crinkled up.

Gaia pulled Meeksis into a gentle hug and pressed their brows together before flopping into the pilot's seat, flicking a few switches and waking up the ship. Meeksis' took the co-pilot seat, muscles and exoskeletal plates silently thanking him for finally sitting down again. Tomorrow might bring a little soreness, but it was worth it. It was all worth it. The ship's interior brightened as it roared to life, dwarfing the click of their seat belts. Meeksis cuddled Concerto close to his chest as Gaia took the ship off the ground and the terrain of the EDZ began to blur into stretches of white, green, and gray. The hatchling barely moves a muscle, not bothered by the brief jolt of the ship breaking through the atmosphere and speeding towards the Tower.

Concerto made a soft chitter, and one hand came to rest on hatchling's head, stroking the soft, translucent plates.

He would teach him all he knew of Eliksni culture: all of the songs and tales passed down from generation to generation and their language.

He would teach him all the mechanical knowledge so that one day he might build a Skiff by himself if he wanted, repair weapons and armor, and know what to scavenge for, even if he would ensure his new child would never need to scavenge for food again. Oh, all the music he would play for him and the books he would read to him. And the climbing, little Concerto had to learn that too. His bed would have as many pillows and soft things as he wanted, and all the scarves he could ever need. The little one would grow up strong and healthy, he knew it in his heart.

Everything he never had, Concerto would receive tenfold.

**["I love you, my little scarf-biter."]**

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter's got 3 songs for it:
> 
> Concerto for Philodendron & Pothos - Mort Garrison, for the first third.
> 
> Rhapsody in Green - Mort Garrison, for the middle.
> 
> And Superman's Song by Crash Test Dummies, for the final third.


End file.
